All Seen Blood
by Tinkertwin'08
Summary: *Rewrote it* Edward and Bella have twins! Riley and Jason have a wonderful life but a pack of vampires want them and they have to rely on everything they got to save themselves. Can they do it! R


I couldn't believe it that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was getting married and was pregnant with twins at that. I also couldn't believe the fact that I survived through all that has happened to me. I never thought that I would live a normal life with the one that I truly love and that was Edward Cullen.

The fact that he has been able to put up with me for all these years is amazing. I'm now twenty-two and it's the night before my wedding. I have a million thoughts and feelings running through me right now; and Alice wonders why I can't sleep.

I sighed. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight. I pushed the covers off of me and managed to sit up on the edge of the bed. Getting up, now that was a different story.

"Ali…ce" I said her name in two syllables as she appeared in front of me before I could even finish her name.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be getting out of bed." I held out my hand and she grabbed it, supporting my back. My right hand went straight to my back as I started to hobble over to the Edward's dresser. No it did not fit both of our clothes.

"I know; I couldn't sleep." I said opening the second drawer.

"So you think raiding Edward's dresser will help?!" I could tell she wasn't paying attention much. I turned and gave her an 'Alice, get a brain' look.

"What?" She asked clueless.

"Alice, I couldn't sleep. I'm getting Edward's button up t-shirts to sleep in." I pulled out a nice folded shirt and processed with attempting to take off my shirt. I got about half way and became stuck.

"Alice, a little help would be nice." I said through my t-shirt. I could tell she was rolling her eyes; I just know her like that. I felt her cold hands take the shirt and lift it over my head. I had on a pair of his boxers on already and a sports bra. I handed her his shirt and she held it out behind me. I reached back and stuck my hands through the holes. She pulled it up to my shoulders and I turned to look at her as I buttoned it up.

"Thank you Alice." I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow…well actually in a few hours…and I can't have the bride look like crap on her special day." She helped me back on to the bed and pulled the blankets up, tucking me in like a little kid. Alice was about to close the door but I needed something.

"Alice," I called.

"Yes Bella."

"Could you get the baby pillow? I want to snuggle on my side." I heard her walk over to the closet and get it for me. She handed it to me. I smiled at her and looked at my stomach. She couldn't help but smile and touch my stomach.

"Oh." She felt one of the little one's kick. I smiled and watched her face light up of her possible niece or nephew kicking her hands. It stopped and she still smiled as she help placed the baby pillow on my side and even as she walked out of the room.

I was on the right side of the bed; faced in the middle and toward the window. My mind slowly started to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open then close. I didn't hear the person go anywhere except for the dresser and I knew right away it was my soon to be husband in a few hours.

His clothes dropped to the floor and a slow smile played across my lips. The bed dipped and soon his strong arms were around my waist and around the babies without crushing us both. My smile grew bigger and I knew for a fact that I could be asleep within minutes with him here.

"Alice told me you couldn't sleep." I just nodded my head in agreement. "I see you took my shirt and boxers again."

"Of course; it's what I always do when I can't sleep. Did you end your bachelor party because I couldn't sleep?" I asked. I knew for a fact he could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"You're my soon to be wife, if you can't sleep, that means the babies can't sleep, and I want both of you to be sleeping. If that means cutting hunting a bit short, so be it. I rather be here with you anyways." I smiled and opened my eyes to meet his topaz eyes that I love so much. He smiled back at me and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered into the night.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He said. I smiled

"Well that's a mouthful." I could hear the smile in his voice when he responded.

"A mouthful that I love." He kissed me on last time and I soon drifted off to sleep with the feel of one of his hands on my back and the other one on my stomach.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

The sun shone in my eyes as I signaled it was time for me to get up. I sighed and opened my eyes slightly, squinting as the sun continued to shine in my eyes. Today was the day. Today was the day that I would no longer be Isabella Marie Swan, no; I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Good morning my bride to be." Edward said walking in shinning from the sun and from the smile on his face.

"Good morning my groom to be." I said sitting up slightly and looking at him smiling. He was holding a tray of food. I wanted to sit up more to get a better look but I couldn't. I struggled more and within seconds, Edward's hands were on my back and had my wrist as he helped me sit up.

"What do you have there?" I asked looking at the food he placed in front of me.

"Breakfast for the bride. I don't want her to faint from lack of food." I smiled at him and he smiled back, taking my breath away.

"You do realize that I can't eat all of this." I said looking down at the plate in front of me. There was enough food on the tray to feed an army.

"I'm not just feeding one person though, I'm feeding three. I can't have food for just one person if there are three lovely people in one room that belong to me that I love." My smile grew bigger and his smile did to.

"Well, take away the food away and help me up. We'll make the bed then eat the food together like a family should. Besides, I think this is the only time I'm going to get with you alone until I'm walking down the isle." He took the food away and helped me up. As I was balancing myself out and supporting my back, I felt a breeze of wind and when I turned around, Edward had the bed made.

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled at me and helped me sit back down. Placing the food in the middle, he climbing in on his side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"What did you make anyways?" I asked looking at the food again a little closely.

"A little bit of everything." I picked up a piece of toast and took a bit. He picked up the fork and took a bite out of the French toast. Of course, it was his favorite thing to eat for breakfast. I should know, he made me make it for him all the time.

We continued to eat and before we knew it the plate was cleared. I went to take the last drink of orange juice when I noticed how much we ate.

"Wow, we ate more then I thought we would eat. I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was." Edward chuckled at me. I hit him in the arm and was shocked that it hadn't had hurt me.

"Bella, you know that you ate most of that and the only thing I ate was the French toast." He couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"Shut up Edward, like you said, you're feeding more than just one person." I couldn't hide the smile that was playing across my face.

"I know love." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Alice appeared around the door and smiled at me.

"Okay, you had your time with your bride, now it's my turn. Come on Bella." She walked over to me and helped me up.

"Oh, Alice, wait. I want to kiss my groom to be one last time before I can't see him for several hours long." Edward got up and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. You two will be able to kiss and see each other in three to five hours tops." My eyes got wide at that statement and Edward laughed at me.

"Oh, Bella, it won't be that bad." They both said at the same time. I laughed at them and Alice slowly started to pull my wobbling body out the door and over to her room.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

"My god, Bella, stop fidgeting." Alice said pulling out another roller from my hair. She had to have had fifty little rollers in my hair to make it extremely curly.

"I'm sorry Alice; Rose is stabbing me in the eye with the eyeliner." I could see in the mirror, passed Rose that my hair was going to look amazing.

"Edward is so going to fall head over heels for you all over again." I could hear the excitement in her voice as she pulled out another roller and Rose continued with my make-up.

"Oh." I gasped and jumped a little, my hand falling straight to my ribs.

"Riley, let's stop kicking mommy, okay?" I said bending down to talk to my stomach. Automatically Rose and Alice froze with what they were doing and bent down to look at my stomach.

"Aw, you guys named the girl Riley?!" They both cooed as Alice sat up on the bathroom sink next to Rose.

"Yes, Riley Ann Cullen." I smiled and looked up to see Alice and Rose glowing.

"Aw, that's _so_ cute. What about the boy?" Rose asked placing her hand on my stomach.

"Jason Lee Cullen." I smiled and soon Alice's hand joined my stomach as they moved around and kicked my just a bit. I was glad to see that the babies were more important than the wedding.

"I would love to sit here and just feel my babies kick all day, but, is there any way we can get back to getting me ready for the wedding? I don't want to be late for my own wedding." I asked taking a deep breath. Rose went back to applying my make-up and soon all the rollers were out of my brunette hair.

"Bella, would you like to see what you look like with your make-up all done and your hair without curlers in it?!" Rose asked. I nodded and she moved away from the mirror. I. Looked. Different. I didn't even look like myself and I couldn't believe the fact that this was really me.

"Wow, guys this looks amazing. Thank you." I said smiling up at them.

"No problem. Alice isn't done so I'm going to get ready as she finishes your hair and when that is done, we'll get your dress on." Rose walked into Alice's closet and closed the door behind her. I looked down and smiled, my hand automatically going to my stomach.

"Are they kicking again?" Alice asked as she noticed my hands.

"No, they were moving around a little bit but I think they're calm now." She smiled and continued working on my hair. Lifting half of my hair up, she maneuvered it around and made the curls cascade down and started sticking bobby pins into my hair. Five minutes later, Alice was done with the bobby pins and was placing sparkly flowers in my hair.

"Okay, we are done with your hair." I stood up and turned my head around in the mirror getting a better view of what she had done.

"Alice it's amazing, thank you." I hugged her and soon Rose stepped out of the closet in her dress. It looked stunning on her. The red fabric seemed to lay perfectly on her.

"Bella, are you ready to get your dress on?" Rose asked switching places with Alice and resting a hand on my arm. I just nodded in response. Rose got down my dress and I started unbuttoning Edward's t-shirt and took off his boxers.

"Rose, I need to change." I said. She looked at me and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom and within seconds she was handing me new underwear and the bra that I needed and was closing the bathroom door. I smiled and changed as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast for a pregnant lady.

"Okay, Rose, you can come back in." I called out. She opened the door with the dress in her hand. Alice walked in behind her looking amazing in her red dress too. They both lifted the dress up and started moving it down my body. I looked at the body mirror Alice had as she zipped up the back. It looked amazing. The fabric fit just right and the sparkling flowers had lain where they were supposed to.

There was a knock on the door. Alice ran to get it and I could hear a voice that was too familiar to me.

"Can I see Bella?" I heard the voice ask.

"Sure, she's in the bathroom. Rose is helping her right now." I heard foot steps and the door close. Soon my mother was coming into view and she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, you look amazing." She ran over to me and hugged me as Rose placed the vial on my head.

"Thank you mom." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh my god, you've gotten so big!" She said pulling back and looking at my stomach.

"I know. Can you believe it? Twins!" I said with excitement.

"I know! I'm going to be a grandmother!" I laughed at the horror that struck her face. There was another knock at the door and Rose ran to get it this time as Alice placed my shoes on.

"Okay, thank you." Rose came back and smiled.

"It's time Bella. Renee would you like to go and take your seat?" Rose asked as politely as she could.

"Well I have to go and I'll see you later." She hugged me one last time, kissed my cheek, and ran out of the door.

"Rose, can you get Charlie?" Alice asked as she came out from under my dress. Rose ran out of the room and with the few seconds that the door was open I could hear everyone running around. I took a few deep breaths and was able to relax.

"Bella, you look amazing." Charlie said coming in and hugging me. "Alice, you look wonderful too." She smiled at Charlie and nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Wow, dad, you're in a tux." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, my baby girl is getting married, and having a baby, so I had to wear one." I slapped his chest.

"It's not that bad, Charlie." I baby kicked me and I jumped. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" I took Charlie's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. He smiled.

"That's what's wrong." I smiled at him and how the babies were calming down. "They like you." He looked up at me and his eyes gleamed.

"Bella, we're ready for you." Rose said sticking her head in.

"Well, this is it." Charlie stuck his arm out and I took it. We started to walk, well he walked, I wobbled, out of Alice's room and out to the hallway. Emmett was coming really fast down the hall.

"Lady with the babies, coming through." He heard me and stopped three inches from Charlie.

"Cutting it close much Bella?!" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey! Last I checked you aren't carrying twins. You try walking fast without falling down on your face and making your wedding on time!" I snapped at him with a smile on my face. He smiled back and touched my stomach.

"And those twins are loved by many people in this world. I see you down stairs Bella. You look amazing by the way." I smiled at him as he walked down the stairs to meet up with Rose and wait to walk down the isle. We got to the stairs and my smile faded.

"Oh god, this is going to take some time." I started with one stair and quickly changed my mind. "Emmett!" I called out. Within seconds he was standing in front of me.

"Yes Bella." He said smiling. He knew what I needed.

"I would ask Edward, but, he can't see me right now so, could you carry me down the stairs so I'm not late?" He laughed at me a little bit and picked me up bridle style. Charlie followed behind Emmett as he took me down.

We got to the bottom and everyone was waiting at the back door. They turned back and looked at me smirking and Alice was laughing.

"Hey! Those stairs would've taken me ten minutes to get down and then I would've been late for my own wedding in the house I'm living in!" They just laughed at me. I walked over and got in line with the rest of them. Charlie stood next to me and I took his arm. He placed my veil down and I smiled at him. Esme was on the piano and started to play the music. We slowly made our way out to the back yard.

"I love you Charlie." I said as I was getting closer and closer.

"I love you too Bells. I'm so happy that you found Edward. I've never seen you so happy and the fact that I'm the grandfather to twins from two people that I know are wonderful. I am happy to call Edward my son-in-law." I looked up at him and smiled. He really did mean that and his eyes gleamed along with mine.

"I'm happy too Charlie." I looked forward to see that my lover was coming closer and closer to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We stopped and Edward was in front of me. Edward stuck out his hand and I turned to Charlie. Hugging him I whispered one more time that I loved him. He responded and lifted the veil. Carlisle was the priest.

"Who gives her?" He asked looking at Charlie.

"I, Charlie Swan, give Isabella Marie Swan to Edward Cullen." I took Edward's hands and walked up to my place to stand and handed my flowers to Alice.

"We are gathered here today…" Carlisle's voice faded out of my head as I stared at the guy I was in love with. Before I knew it Edward was saying I do. That's when I needed to pay attention.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." I smiled at him. He smiled back that made my heart stop.

"The rings and your vows please." Edward turned to get the wing from Emmett and Alice was handing mine over my shoulder.

"Edward Cullen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." He said his vows as he slipped the ring on my left hand.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." I said as I slipped his ring on to his finger.

"By the holy Lord, invested in me, I no pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I smiled as Edward bent down to kiss me and everyone cheered.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

Later that day, I was moved around as people talked to me. We talked about the wedding, about life, about the babies, and about how happy everyone was for Edward and I. I danced with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Renee.

"It's time for the father daughter dance." Alice said over the microphone. I looked around for Charlie he found me. Walking to the dance floor, I stopped. Carlisle was my dad just as much as Charlie was.

"Carlisle, can you come here?" I called out. He walked over with a smile on his face.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" The concern was clear in his voice.

"Yes but you're my dad just as much as Charlie is. I want the three of us to dance together." I smiled and Carlisle and Charlie looked at each other.

"You guys know how to waltz, I know you do. During spins you switch people and whoever is waiting just moves with us." A smile started to play across their face.

"Okay, let's give it a shot." Everything worked out just as I planned. Charlie and Carlisle had no problem switching off who I would dance with and they were both able to keep up. I was the one having trouble but every time I did, their hands guided me back.

The dance ended and soon I was standing there as everyone danced around me.

"May I have this dance?" I heard asked from behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there smiling.

"You certainly can." I took his hand and we began to dance along the dance floor.

"I want to thank you Bella." I looked up at Edward in confusion.

"For what?"

"For having Carlisle dance with you in the father daughter dance. That was supposed to just be you and Charlie."

"Carlisle is my dad just as much as Charlie is. I couldn't pass that." He smiled at me and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Mr. Cullen." He smiled back and kissed me. Someone cleared their throat and when Edward turned around Emmett was standing there.

"Do you mind if I cut it? This may be the last time I see you blush." I started to glare and him and he laughed.

"Of course." Edward stepped aside and I took Emmett's hand.

"Let's try not to make me fall flat on my face; of course unless you want to cause pain to your nephew and niece." I was smirking as I said that.

"I would never want to do that. As I said earlier, those twins are loved by many people." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We danced and soon the wedding was over and Alice was getting me out of my wedding dress and into the honeymoon dress she got for me. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs with the bags when we were done. He looked up and smiled. Within seconds I was in his arms and we were running down the stairs.

I placed my hands on my back as he set me down and grabbed our bags. We were pelted with rice as we walked out the door and into Edward's car. I have a feeling that Emmett was the one pelting the side of my face with rice. I was so going to get in later.

We set off for our honeymoon and soon, the delivery of our kids. We were going to have a big happy family in a month. I couldn't help the smile that played on my face as we drove away.


End file.
